


[Podfic] Bloody But Unbowed by BeautifulFiction

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture, Post-Reichenbach, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since I returned to London, you have made it plain that my behaviour is intolerable. Clearly, you no longer find me praise-worthy in any capacity, so why are you still here?"</p><p>When a familiar argument threatens to destroy the last remnants of John and Sherlock's failing friendship, both men are left questioning their worth to one another. Before either of them has the chance to make amends, circumstance intervenes. John is left at the mercy of his abductors, and this time, he's not sure Sherlock will bother coming to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the podfic for the fanfiction 'Bloody But Unbowed' by BeautifulFiction.  
> You can find the original written work [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/990555/chapters/1954960)
> 
> Chapters will be updated as they are recorded. Please note that English isn't my native language and I do my best to be articulate and to pronounce words correctly, so please be kind and understanding.

[Click to Listen](http://mfi.re/listen/irwzc9n21mqcp9t/Bl**dy_but_Unbowed_01.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

[Click To Listen](http://mfi.re/listen/zihbwzi5iheo696/Bl**dy_but_Unbowed_02.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

[Click Here To Listen](http://mfi.re/listen/khs95v9hg3v9ilc/Bloody_but_Unbowed_03.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

[Click To Listen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2qv6de7z4y4vbk2/Bloody+but+Unbowed_04.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Clean Soul  
> by Kevin Macleod [here.](http://incompetech.com/)


End file.
